Una relación complicada
by Cool-Sango
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu mejor amigo no se da cuenta de lo que sientes, cuando te pide que lo ayudes a conquistar a una chica o cuando sabes que no son tus labios los que lo hacen soñar? SyM
1. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Una Relación complicada

Un reloj sonaba marcando las 07:00 y ella se despertaba como siempre para desayunar y luego llegar a clases a tiempo. Ella había perdido a su familia hace poco en un accidente en el cual sobrevivieron su hermano y ella.  
Antes de salir le escribe una nota a su hermano quien tiene clases más tarde diciéndole qué quedaba de almuerzo y que ella no comería al mediodía en su casa.  
Salió, caminó un par de calles y se detuvo en una casa bastante grande. Tocó el timbre y su amiga Kagome abrió la puerta.

Kagome:- Buenos días Sango. - La saluda - ¿Cómo estás?

Sango:- Muy bien¿y tú¿ya estás lista? - Preguntó. -

Kagome:- Si, si, vamos o llegaremos tarde. - Respondió ella mientras tomaba su mochila y cerraba la puerta. - ¡Adios mamá! - Y siguieron rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando llegaban algunos chicos se volteaban a verlas y muchos quedaban cautivados por su belleza, pero una de ellas, Kagome, tenía novio, y ese era Inuyasha. Entonces, él se acercó y le dio un beso a agome y luego saludó a Sango, a quien le seguían gritando algunos muchacos detrás. En eso toca la campana y todos entraron a sus aulas.

Inuyasha:- Kagome¿nos vemos en la cfetería luego? - Preguntó el muchacho que tenía que ir a otra clase.

Kagome:- Si, claro. - Mientras entraba - Adiós. - Miró a su amiga. - Sango... ¿nos sentamos juntas? - preguntó ella.

Sango:- Sí, Kagome. Sentémonos ahí. - Dijo y justo luego de sentarse llegó el profeor.

Profesor:- Srita. Higurashi, raro verla temprano. - Y Kagome se puo roja de vergüenza.

Sango:- Ay Kagome, no lo tomes tan enserio, recurda que el año anterior llegabas tarde y por eso te tomo bronca. - Le dijo ella.  
Y las dos se aburrieron en la clase de historia, esperando que llegue el receso. Luego Kagome tendría clase de música y Sago de Teatro. Toca la campana.

Profesor:- Quiero esos informes para mañana. - Gritaba él para que los jóvenes lo escucharan.

Sango:- Bueno, nos encontramos en el almuerzo, me voy rápido por que hoy entregan los papeles de la obra. - Y se iba corriendo - Adiós.

Cuando Sango llegó a la clase de teartro, un alumno estaba audicionando para uno de los protagonistas qe sería el novio de Sango si ella obtuviera el papel principal.

Profesora:- ¡Muy bien¡Excelente diría! - Gritaba la mujer - Tienes el papel Miroku.

Miroku:- Gracias profesora. - Decía mientras bajaba del escenario. - Buenos días Sango...

Sango:- Hola Miroku. - Ella miraba esos ojos azules que el muchacho tenía y se quedó así hasta que la profesora interrumpió.

Profesora:- Muy bien acérquense, les diré sus papeles... - Y todos se sentaron en las butacas de auditorio del colegio donde también se hacían obras teatrales como tareas exttracurriculares. La profesora se paró en el escenario. - Bien, como les decía, esta es una obra escrita por la profesora de Literatura de la facultad de letras que nosotros interpretaremos en un mes, los personajes no tienen nombres así que se llamarán como uds. Para las amigas de la protagonista... Amy, Mei y Rin. Pra la novia del protagonista Koharu, para los amigos del protagosnista Hoyo, Kudo y Koga. Los protagonistas entonces serán Miroku y Sango. - Todos, excepto Sango. empezaron a hablar, pero ell leía atentamente su libreto, pero dejó de leer cuado una conversasión le robó su atención...

Koharu:- Miroku¡novios en la realidad y también el la ficción! - Gritaba Koharu, una porrista. - Bueno, casi... hasta el momento en que Sango se queda con el chico... Pero no importa... - Y lo empezó a abrazar... - ¡No es increíble!

Miroku:- Sí, es genial... Koharu, esperame que voy a arreglar cuando ensayamos con Sango. - Y fue hacia donde la muchacha se encontraba, al darse cuenta de esto, Sango hizo como que aún leía. - ¿Quieres venir esta tarde a ensayar?

Sango:- Sí, está bien... - Mirandolo. - ¿Sólo nosotros?

Miroku:- Sí, más tarde vine Koharu, por que hoy tiene práctica con las porristas. Oye¿tienes la canción que hay ue cantar en la obra? - Preguntó

Sango:- Hay que pedírsela a la profesora. - Respondió ella.

Miroku:- Muy bien, yo voy. - Y fue hacia donde se encontraba la profesora.

Sango:- Ahh Miroku, - suspiraba... - si no me hubieses engañado...

Terminó la clase y Sango se fue a la cafetería donde se iba a encontrar con Inuyasha y Kagome quienes ya estaban allí conversando.

Inuyasha:- Kagome¿sabes qué le sucede a Sango? - Preguntó él.

Kagome:- Se ha comportado así desde que Miroku y Koharu son nocio, desde hace una semana, antes se llevaban muy bien, ahora casi ni se hablan. - Respondió ella y codeó a Inuyasha por que Sango se estaba acercando.

Sango:- ¡Hola chicos!... Conseguí el papel¡Soy la protagonista! - Decía ella más animada que a la mañana.

Kagome:- Te felicito Sango... - Y le dió un abrazo inerpretando lo importante que era ese papel para su amiga.

Inuyasha:- Me alegro por tí... - dijo - y ¿quién es el otro principal?

Sango:- Este... no escuché uando la profesora dijo... - mintió.

Kagome:- Está bien... vámos a sentarnos. - Y se fueron a escoger un lugar.

Se sentaron en una mesa del medio del patio. Algunos de los chicos que pasaban se acercaan a Sango para preguntarle algo.

Sasuke:- Oye Sango¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? - Preguntó un muchacho rubio.

Sango:- Lo siento, no puedo salir contigo, tengo que estudiar para teatro... Después hablamos. - Dijo ella.

Hoimiko:- Muy bien, te preguntaré luego. - Y el muchacho se fue.

Kagome:- ¿Por qué no sales con alguno de esos chicos? - Pregunto ella.

Sango:- Ninguno de ellos me interesa Kagome. Además en estos momento no puedo. - Respondía ella.  
En ese momento se acerca un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules con su bandeja a sentarse junto a ellos.

Inuyasha:- Hola Miroku¿por donde andabas, te estuve buscando luego de Informática, pero no te econtré. - Preguntó él mietras el otro muchacho se sentaba junto a Inuyasha.

Miroku:- Es que tuve que anotarme en una clase aparte para oder subir is calificaciones, ahora voy a teatro con Sango. - La miro esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero Sango sólo se puso de pie.

Sango:- Voy a buscar mi bandeja. Ya regreso. - Y caminó hacia la barra de comidas.

Miroku:- ¿Por qué Sango se comporta así con migo? - Preguntó algo triste.

Kagome:- No seria más fácil si tú se lo preguntas cuando regrese... - Respondió ella - Es que ninguno de los dos sabemos y suponemos que es por culpa de tu nueva relación con Koharu.

Miroku:- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó.

Kagome:- Que Sango tiene un problema contigo desde que tú y Koharu comenzaron a salir. - Decía. Mientras, Inuyasha escuchaba con mucha atención.

Miroku:- ... Bueno me voy a ver qué hace Sango (Hace rato se había ido.), así podemos irnos ya a mi casa a ensayar para la obra - ellos lo miraron extrañados - Soy uno de los protagonistas - Y ellos le respondieron un "ahh" preguntándose por que Sango les había mentido. Tomó su mochila, pero llevaba el libreto en las manos.

En otra mesa Sango estaba sentada ya había comido sola y estaba leyendo nuevamente el libreto, o lo hacía hasta que una chica se acercpa hacia donde ella estaba.

Koharu:- ¡Sango! - Dijo en un tono poco amigable. - ¿Cómo estás?... - Preguntó mientras se sentaba enfrende de la muchacha.

Sango:- ¿Qué quieres Koharu? - Preguntó ella friamente.

Koharu:- Hay... ¿por qué me tratas tan mal? - Decía irónicamente. - Y sólo venía felecitarte por que obtuviste el papel protagónico en la obra. - Sango la miró extrañada. - O sea, por lo menos en la obra te quedas con el Miroku... - Sonrió, la miró a Sango con desprecio, quien sólo agachó la mirada y luego se fue.

Sango:- Es una estúpida. - Se dijo a sí misma. - Se levantó y al darse vuelta se golpeó con alguien. Cuando se dio cuenta quien era se sonrrojó un poco, por que aunque estaba enojada cn el muchacho, todavía sentía cosas por él.

Sango:- Lo siento. - se agachó a levantar las hojas del libreto que se le había caído.

Miroku:- No hay problema. - Respondió él cuando terminaron de recojer las hojas. - Sango, quería hablar contigo...

Sango:- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó un poco triste.

Miroku:- Quisera preguntarte por qué... estás tan distinta con migo... - La miró.

Sango:- Este yo...

FLASH BACK  
Sango está sentada junto a Miroku en la entrada del colegio por que él quería preguntarle una cosa muy importante... ella esperaba que le dijera algo que no diría...

Miroku:- Sango, necesito tu ayuda - Pidió él.

Sango:- Dime en qué puedo ayudarte y lo haré - respondió ella...

Miroku:- Hay una muchacha con la que he estado saliendo, - Sango esperaba ser ella de la muchacha de la cual e joven hablaba. - que me resulta muy atractiva... Es una porrista... - En ese momento Sango sintió como su corazón se destrozaba, en ese momento supoque ella no era aquella mujer.  
Sango:- ¿Con quién... has estado saliendo? - Le preguntó muy triste y con la voz cortada.

Miroku:- Es... Koharu. - Respondió sin notar la tristeza de su amiga. - Quiero que sea mi novia.

Sango:- Entiendo, - Respondió sin mirarlo, a punto de llorar - pero no puedo ayudarte. - Se levantó. - Debo irme.

Caminó hacia su auto se subió y se marchó.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sango:- Este yo... yo... Yo creo que deberías saberlo - Respondió ella con un tono entre frío, pero sus ojos expresaban tristeza. - Permiso, tengo que hacer algo. Nos vemos en la salida para ir a tu casa.

Miroku:- Sango, espera, por favor dime qué te sucede. - Le pidió él, pero ella no quería decírselo.

Cerca de ellas un grupo de porristas, en el cual estaba Koharu, estaba hablando de Sango. Ella había tenido varios problemas con las porristas por que la actual novia de Koharu estaba celosa de que él y Sango pasaran tiempo jutos cuando ella aún no era su novia, en ese entonces le gustaba y molestaba a Sango.  
En ese momento Koharu se acerca a Miroku, para fastidiar a la chica con la que hablaba.

Sango:- Nos vemos. - Dijo tristemente, pero delante de ella se paró una porrista.

Koharu:- ¡Ay Sango¿ya te vas? - Preguntó burlándose. - Pero si yo te quería preguntar algo... - Sango la miró fríamente. - ¿Sabías que Miroku y yo ya somos novios? - Preguntó para molestarla.

Sango:- Sí lo sé. - Y miró al muchacho. - Y ahora, si me disculpas tengo que irme. - Respondió. - Miroku, iré a tu casa pero antes debo ir a la mía. - Le dijo al jóven. - Nos vemos. - Y comenzó a caminar.

Koharu:- ¡Adiós Sango! - Le gritaba de nuevo sólo para fastidiarla. - Miroku¿qué tanto hablabas con esa chica? - Preguntó.

Miroku:- No es nada Koharu. - Respondió, siguiendo con la mirada a Sango.

Sango pasó por donde estaban Kagome e Inuyasha, les pidió disculpas por haberse ido y se despidió de ellos. Luego salio del Instituto y se subió a su Audi TT descapotable.

Luego de morir los padres de Sango, al cumplir los diesiocho, lo cual fue hace muy poco, ella hederó el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado. Su hermano y ella habían quedado bajo el cuidado de su Tío, un empresario japonés que hace unos días llamó para hablar con Kohaku y le preguntó si quería estudiar en el extranjero (EEUU) por un par de meses. Esa era una de las cosas que a Sango le inquietaban. Su hermano había decidido irse si ella lo deseaba y como Kohaku realmente quería ir, ella aceptó. Mañana él se iría y ella faltaría al colegio ese día.  
Al llegar a su casa, Kohaku ya se habia marchado hacia el colegio, era su último día de clases, y ella fue a tomar un baño.  
Luego, se vistió con una falda corta de color negro y una camisa blanca. Se puso unos zapatos del mismo color que la pollera y salió para subir a su auto y dirigirse a la casa de Miroku. Ya allí toco el timbre decidida a ganarse el amor del chico que amaba.

Miroku:- ¿Sango? - Preguntó...

Sango:- Sí, soy yo. - Respondió ella.

Miroku:- Ok, ya te abro. - Y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.  
Miroku también se había cambiado, estaba vestido con unas bermudas azules y una remera suela de color regro con tonos también azules. Al ver a Sango, se quedó deslumbrado, estaba realmente presiosa.

Miroku:- Sango estás... hermosa. - Dijo él. - Pasa por favor. - Y ella entró, luego él cerró la puerta.

Sango:- Gracias - Dijo y se puso algo colorada - ¿trajiste el CD? - Preguntó y apoyó su cartera sobre la mesa.

Miroku:- Si, "Oh! Darling" de los Beatles... - dijo - Sí, lo tengo.

Sango:- Entonces, - Dijo - comencemos a practicar con el tema¿qué dices?

Miroku:- Por mí está bien... - Entraron a la sala y lueg se sentaron en un sillón blanco. - Pero primero... quiero que terminemos la conversación del almuerzo, si no te molesta... - Pidió él y ella se puso un poco triste, algo que el muchaco notó. - ¿Qué te sucede? - Preguntó y a Sango se le escapó una lágrima - ¿Es por algo que dije?... ¿Sango?

Sango:- No, no es por tí... - Pensabaen qué iba a responder esto que sentía que tenía uchos problemas y nesecitaba desahogarse con alguien - Es que... ¡Kohaku se va! - Gritó y se amarró al cuerpo de muchacho mientras lloraba. - Se va con mi tío a estudiar, se va... y quizás no regrese... y yo... sin mis padres... - Él la escuchaba, sentía algo muy extraño, decidió abrazarla.

Miroku:- Ya, tranquila... - Dijo. - No llores. - Pidió y ella lo soltó y lo miró esforzando una sonrrisa.

Sango:- Gra... gracias por escucharme. - Se secó las lágrimas y se puso d e pié. - Vamos a ensayar.

Y así estuvieron casi toda la tarde ensayando, riendo de sus errores y de algunos chistes que Miroku hacía. Incluso llamó Koharu, avisando que no podría ir, que luego de la práctica iría a su casa, de esa forma no fue. La interpretación de la canción "Oh! Darling" fue algo atrevida, razón por la cual tuvieron muchos errores durante la interpretación, que en la obra se da durante el cumpleaños de una de las amigas de la protagonista, en el momento en que los principales se ven por primera vez y se enamoran.  
El baile de la canción era algo simple, Sango tenía que seducir al muchacho durante los primeros versos de la cación y luego él lo hacía con ella. Dentro de la obra, todo va bien hasta que la novia de Miroku (Koharu) llega a la fiesta un poco tarde y los encuentra bailando juntos otro tema y estalla de celos, Ahí comienza la rivalidad entra Sango y Koharu en la obra.  
Sango se fue pasadas un par de horas de la casa de Miroku. Se subió a su auto y pasó por el colegio de Koaku a buscarlo. Él se despedía de sus amigos prometiendo volver y que su hermana les contaría noticias sobre su vida en Estados Unidos, unto a su tío.  
Llegaron a la casa, una construcción pequeña de dos pisos, debajo estaba la cocina, el comedor u una sala y arriba se encontraban las habitaciones de los dos hermanos y un baño. Se sentaron en la sala, carlaron un rato largo y luego se fueron a dormir para esperar el no tan deseado viaje de mañana... 


	2. No es adiós, es hasta pronto

**Una relación compicada  
Segundaparte**

Ya había amanecido, a eso de las ocho y media de la mañana Sango se desperaba con el sonido de la alarma del reloj. Triste, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y lo llamó para que se fuera levantando. El vuelo era a las 10:30 am. Ella se vistió y desayunaron juntos, ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana. Salieron, subieron al auto, no conversaban estaban melancólicos por la despedida sólo compartían sonrrisas y tristes miradas.  
Llegaron al aeropuerto y faltando orco tiempo, se estaban despidiendo.

Sango:- Kohaku, prometéme que volverás algún día, - Decía mientras lo tomaba con cariño de los hombros. - que no te lvdarás de mí.

Kohaku:- Porsupuesto Sango, - mirándola - y tú prometéme que para cuando yo regrese estarás comprometida con alguien, que te enamorarás... - Y al decir esto, hizo que ella se pusiera colorada.  
Suena la campana acompañada de una voz que dijo "Vuelo 112 con destino a Estdos Unidos, hagan el favor de ir abordando"

Sango:- Te quiero hermanito - y lo abrazó - llama cuando llegues.

Kohaku:- Yo también te quiero hermana. - Dijo y se fueron soltando. Tomo su equipaje, le dio un beso en el cachete y comenzó a alejarse. - ¡Adiós¡Te quiero!  
Mientras tanto en la escuela, en el receso Inuyasha y Kagome estaban conversando en una mesa, mientras que Miroku en la mesa de atrás estudiaba y escuchaba la charla de los muchachos. El gruo de porristas estaba siempre reunido en el patio, mientras que el equipo de fútbol estaba con ellas.

Inuyasha:- Pensé que Sango pasaría a buscarte hoy. - le decía un muchacho a Kagome.

Kaome:- Lo que pasa es que su hermano se fue a EEUU esta mañana. - Dijo ella. - Avisó ayer por l tarde que estaría ausente.

Miroku que estaba al lado de ellos no pudo evitar oir el nombre de su "mejor amiga" y se dio vuelta a preguntar qué sucedía.

Miroku:- ¿Hoy se fue? - Preguntó él. - ¿Hoy se fue el hermano de Sango...?

Kagome:- Ah, Miroku - Dijo ella. - estabas ahí. Sí, lamentablemente se fue hoy por la mañana. Yo iré a visitarla a la tarde con Inuyasha. ¿quieres venir? - Preguntó ella luego de frmular su respuesta.

Miroku:- Me gustaría, pero no puedo. - Respondió. - Hoy saldré más temprano, además le prometí a Koharo que la llevaría a su casa luego de clases.

Kagome:- Es una lástima, a Sango le daría mucho gusto verte. - Comentó. - Pues ni modo, tú elegiste a Koharu... - Miroku, quien no entendía por qué Kagome decía esas palabras le preguntó algo.

Miroku:- ¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo.

Kagome:- No es nada, - Pensando que había hecho mal en decir eso, era el secreto de Sango y casi se le escapaba. - Olvídalo. Inuyasha, tenemos que irnos o no llegaremos a Idiomas... - Levantándose y llevándose a Inuyasha del brazo. - ¡Adiós Miroku!

Miroku:- ¿A qué - Pensando - se habrá referido Kagome...? Teno que hablar con Koharu - Se puso de pie y se acercó al grupo de porristas. - Koharu... ¿podemos hablar?

Koharu:- Si, por su puesto - Se alejaron del grupo y Koharu se había encontrado con un Miroku pensativo y confundido. - ¿Que te sucede?

Miroku:- No es nada, - Mintió - sólo qu no podré llevarte a tu casa hoy. - Ella, enojada lo miró. - Lo siento.

Koharu:- Está bien, pues ni modo le pediré a Hakudoshi que me lleve. - Dijo enojada. - Pero antes me dirás por qué no vienes con migo.

Miroku:- Es que tengo que ir a ver a... - Pensó queKoharu se iba a enojar i decía "Sango" así que le mentió. - a... algo en mi casa. Lo siento Koharu.

Koharu:- Ah, está bien. - Dijo con sarcasmo. - Nos vemos luego. - Y se fue con el grupo de porristas.

Koharu estaba con dos chicas más, sus mejores amigas, Kikyo y Kagura. Kikyo tenía el cabello negro, largo y lo ataba con un moño, Kagura, en cambio, lo llevaba recogido, bien alto y usaba un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, ambas estaban vestidas con el uniforme de porristas, hablando con un muchco, que era Haudoshi. Hakudoshi era un jugador de fútbol del último año, tenía el cabellos plateados y se lo había cortado un poco, puesto que el año anterior lo tenía más largo. Ojos marrones, alto y con la aparienca de su figura daba la idea de que hacía ejercicio.

Koharu: Hakudoshi¿trajiste tu auto? - Le preguntó para ver si Miroku se encelaba.

Hakudoshi:- Sí¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? - Peguntó él.

Koharu:- Si, sería un gusto. - iró a Miroku de reojo, pero a él no le daba importancia lo que acía Koharu, al parecer no andaba bien todo con ella.

Mientras tanto, Sango llegó a su casa justo cuano varios copañeros del último año. Apenas llegó sonó el teléfono en la caasa. Con su cartera aún puesta y sus llaves en la mano atendió el teléfono. Era Kagome.

Sango:- Hola Kagome¿cómo estás?

Kagome:- Bien Sango¿y tú? - Preguntó hablando desde el colegio con su celular.

Sango:- Bien, aunqeu un poo triste, - Dijo. - Pero se me pasará.

Kagome:- ¿Podemos pasar a verte con Inuyasha a la tarde? - Preguntó.

Sango:- Sí, no hay problema. ¿Podrías traerme lo que vieron en clases hoy? - Le pidió.

Kagome:- Ok. Bueno, nos vemos. - Y colgó.

Luego de cortar, tiró las llaves al suelo y su cartera y se sentó contra la puerta de entrada a llorar. Sus rodillas estaban contra su pecho y sus brazos al rededor de ellas. Luego de pensar y llorar escucho el timbre. Al estar cerca, rápidamente se secó las lágrimas para aparentar.

Sango:- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó hacia quien tocaba la puerta.

Muchacho:- Sango... soy yo Miroku... - Y Sango se sorprendió muchísimo. Desde que Miroku y Koharu eran novios el raramente la visitaba. - Hoy faltas... - Y fue interrumpido por la muchacha que había abierto la puerta.

Sango:- Pasa. - Dijo tristemente y se alejó de la puerta. Miroku entró y la cerró.

Miroku:- Tengo que hablar contigo. Pero primero, dime ¿cómo te sientes? - Preguntó.

Sango:- Bien, estoy bien. - Dijo algo triste. - Me preparo para ir acostumbrándome. - Respondió. - Es difícil, pero debo hacerlo. Gracias por preocuparte. - Le contestó. - ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? - Y se armó un silencio de solo miradas...

Miroku:- Tengo que hablar contigo. Pero primero, dime ¿cómo te sientes? - Preguntó.  
Sango:- Bien, estoy bien. - Dijo algo triste. - Me preparo para ir acostumbrándome. - Respondió. - Es difícil, pero debo hacerlo. Gracias por preocuparte. - Le contestó. - ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? Y se armó un silencio de solo miradas...

Miroku:- Bueno, en realidad yo no iba a venir a verte. - Afirmó. - Por que iba a llevar a Koharu a su casa. - Dijo y Sango se sintió triste por lo que Miroku habia dicho.

Sango:- Si no ibas a venir, - Dijo sin mirarlo - ¿por qué viniste?

Miroku:- Por algo que me dijo Kagome - Respondió y ella lo miró extrañada.

Sango:- ¿Qué te dijo? - Preguntó preocupada, por si a su amiga se le había escapado su secreto (que estaba enamorada de Miroku)

Miroku:- Pues, me dijo que te alegrarías si te venía a ver. - Respondió, ella apenada no lo pudo ni mirarlo -

Sango:- Sólo eso ... - Respondió. - Menos mal - pensó.

Miroku:- ¿Por qué lo dijo? - Preguntó.

Sango:- Bueno, no lo sé - Mintió.

Miroku:- Entiendo. - Concluyó algo confundido. - Bueno, debo irme. Iré a hablar con koharu. - Dijo y ambos empezarona caminar hacia la puerta. Sango la abrió. - Me alegro deque estés bien. Hasta mañana. - Le beso la mejilla y salió.

Miroku iba caminando hacia la casa de Koharu, cuando vió el auto de uno de sus compañeros, un futbolista muy popular en su escuela que estaba dentro del auto con una muchacha... una muchacha que era Koharu.  
Extrañado al ver que, aparentemente, recién llegaban del colegio, Miroku se aceró para hablar con su novia. Se sentía extraño por que si bien Koharu estaba con Hakudoshi, no sentía celos. Se acercó al auto y vio algo que lo hizo enojar mucho. Koharu estaba besándose con Hakudoshi. Al ver esto, Miroku se acercó al auto y sorprendió a los dos muchachos. Koharu se alejó rápidamente de Hakudoshi tratando de aparentar que nada había sucedido, pero Miroku había visto todo. Ella se bajó del auto, subió a la vereda y trató de aparentar.

Koharu:- Miroku, esto no es lo que tú crees. - Mintió la muchacha. - Es que yo... - El joven la interrumpió

Miroku:- ... Te estabas besado con Hakudoshi. - Dijo, sin mostrar celos. - No hace falta que me mientas, lo ví todo. - Dijo y ella intentó hablar, pero no la dejó. - Sabes Koharu, hasta aquí he llegado. Hemos terminado, ya no somos más pareja. Adiós. - Dijo friamente y se alejó caminando sin hacer caso a los llamados de la desesperada chica de atrás, que, luego se metió en su casa.

Cuando Miroku llegó a su casa, que era enorme y quedaba a un par de cuadras de la de Sango, se tiró sobre el sofá, pensando.

Miroku:- Creo que hice lo correcto al terminar con Koharu, la verdad no era para mí. - Pensó. Su inmeso mar de ideas se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

Miroku:- Yo contesto. - Gritó a la servdumbre de la casa. - ¿Hola?

:- Hola Miroku, soy yo Inuyasha - Respondió una voz en el teléfono.

Miroku:- Ahh Inuyasha - Dijo. - ¿Cómo estás¿En qué te puedo servir? - Preguntó.

Inuyasha:- Bien¿y tú? - Preguntó él esta vez.

Miroku:- No lo sé. Acabo de terminar mi relación con Koharu, por que la ví besándose con Hakudoshi. - Dijo

Inuyasha:- Lo lamento. - Respondió.

Miroku:- No tienes por que. - Dijo normalmente. - ¿Qué necesitabas?

Inuyasha:- Me preguntaba si querías venir a ver a Sango. - Preguntó indirectamente Inuyasha.

Miroku:- Ya lo hice. Es que no acompañe a Koharu a su casa (le contó bien cmo fue desde que en el colegio, Koharu le pidio a Hakudoshi que la llevara a su casa.) - Respondió él.

Inuyasha:- Entiendo. - Dijo para concretar. - Entonces, nos veremos mañana.

Miroku:- Hasta luego. - Y ambos colgaron.

Mroku volvió a sentarse en el sillón, muy pensativo. En cierta forma no estaba seguro si en realidad si habpia terminado con Koharu por el beso o por que, quizás otra chica era la dueña de su corazón, una chica que no sabpia quién era. Así que decidió volver a ser quien era antes, un muchacho que disfrutaba la vida... y al que le gustaba estar con las chicas...

Mientras, en lo de Sango tocaron el timbre, ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus amigos, Kagome e Inuyasha. Ambos le habían traído un osito de peluche blanco. Entraron y se pusieron a conversar, primero sobre el viaje de Kohaku y luego sobre un tema que de sueguro alegraría a Sango, quien extrañaba notablemente a su hermano.

Inuyasha:- Te tengo una noticia que te alegrará mucho... - Dijo y Sango pensó en qué podría ser.

Sango:- Dime¿de qué se trata? - Preguntó con muchísima curiosidad.

Inuyasha:- Bueno... pues...se trata de que Miroku terminó su relación con Koharu - Sango se sorprendió por la noticia.

Sango:- ¿Enserio! - Dijo muy contenta. - Es decir¿enserio? - Preguntó tratando de aparentar seriedad.

Kagome:- Sí, por supuesto. -Respondió ella. - Yo estaba cuando hablaron por teléfono, tampoco lo pocía creer.

Sango:- Pero¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó ella, algo incrédula.

Inuyasha:- Es que... - Le contó lo mismo que le dijo a él Miroku. - y eso sucedió.

Sango:- Sabía que era una babosa. - Acotó ella. - Kagome:- Bueno, pues, yo creo que Miroku hizo bien. - Dijo la muchacha. - Por que Kharu no es la persona indicada para Miroku.

Inuyasha:- Sí, bueno, aunque yo tampoco podía creer cuando me dijo que eran novios. - Comentó él. - Es que Miroku es algo...

FLASH BACK

Miroku:- Mira Inuyasha¡qué bonitas que son las chicas que han entrado este año al colegio! - Le decía aquel muchacho.

Innuyasha:- ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan libininoso Miroku? - Le preguntó.

Miroku:- Ya vengo - Y se puso de pie.

Camino para hablar con una chica de cabellos negros, largos, ojos marrones, vestida con una camisa blanca, de mangas largas, una pollera negra hata arriba de las rodillas y unas zandalias del mismo color de la pollera.  
Él se acercó a la muchaha y se dspuso a cobversar con ella.

Miroku:- ¡Hola! Soy Miroku - Dijo él. - ¿tú eres...? - Preguntó.

:- Mi nombre es Sango. - Contestó ella.

Miroku:- Sango, bello nombre. - Comentó, mientras su mano revoloteaba cerca de la muchacha.

¡PLAF, Sango le había dadó una cachetada.

Sango:- ¿Cómo te atreves! - Le gritó y se fue dejando la marca de su mano en el rostro del chico.

FLASH BACK

Inyasha:- Bueno, olvídenlo. - Completó.

Kagome:- Ya, Sango, nos alegramos de que estés bien. - Dijo Kagome. - Ahora nos tenemos que ir. - Dirigiéndose a Inuyasha. - Recuerda que le prometiste a mi madre cenar en casa hoy.

Inuyasha:- Lo recuerdo. - Dijo. - En fin, Hasta mañana Sango.

Sango los acompaño hasta la puerta y allí los despidió. Luego de ver como sus amigos se alejaban, entró a la asa, cerró con llave y subió a darse un baño para relajarse, por que se había exsaltado mucho por la noticia de Miroku, lo cual la ponía aún más feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, de nuevo, el eloj marcaba las 07:00 y Sango se despertaba con el sonido de la alarma. Cuando, terminó de vestirse, (musculosa blanca y pollera larga hasta los pies de color rosa con una sandalias a tono) se fue a maquillar, como hacía cada mañana, sempre y cuando tuviera tiempo. Se colocó sombra rosa para los ojos y luego bajó las escaleras a buscar su mochila, salió de la casa y se subio a su auto (Audi TT).

Recorrió unas cuadras, pero aún era teprano, y de seguro nadie había llegado al colegio. Recordó que Inuyasha pasaría por Kagome, así que se desvió y fu hacia otro lado. Se detuvo en un casa, de estilo rústico, tirando a "mini mansión", en la que ya había estado antes. Detuvo el motor t se titó contra el asiento, mirando la casa que estaba de la mano izqierda permitiendo que quien pasara por ahí viera al condutor. Sango:- Ahh... ya no sé ni cómo hago para mirarte a los ojos... - Suspiró.  
En eso, de la gran casa, sale un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro. Era Miroku y esa era su casa. Para evitar que la viera, Sango arrancó rápidamente y por suerte él no alcanzó a notarla.  
Cuando por fin llegó al colegio, luego de haber estacionado el auto, se dispuso a entrar al aula, pero en el pasillo un muchacho estaba gritando su nombre esperando que ella se diera vuelta.

:- ¡Sango¡oye Sango, espera! - Corría para alcanzarla.

Sango:- ¿Eh...? - Se volteó para ver quien era el que la estaba llamando. - Kudo¿qué necesitas?  
Kudo era un muchacho d ecabellos castaños y ojos miel, alto y atlético, que también formaba parte del equipo de fútbol. Él había conocido a Sango cuando ella lo ayudó a hacer un trabajo práctico para matemáticas. Pero, desde la vez que él la vió cuando ella entró al colegio, no hacía más que pensarla. El muchacho estaba enamorado de Sango.

Kudo:- Ah, hasta que te encuentro - Dijo. - te quería preguntar, ya que mañana es mi cumpleaños, si querías acompañarme al cine.

Sango:- ¿Sólo nosotros dos? - Preguntó.

Kudo:- Sí... si es que no te molesta... - Dijo. - Sólo como amigos

Sango:-Bueno... sí... - Dudó - cuenta con migo. - Respondió ella. - ¡Nos vemos en teatro! - Dijo ella y entró al aula.

Kagome estaba sentada sola en un banco esperando a su amiga. Adelante estaban sentados Inuyasha y Miroku, en poco tiempo tocaría el timbre. Sango entró, camino por entre os bancos, y luego de saludar a sus amigos, Inuyasha y Miroku, sintió que la estaban toqueteando. Se volteó y le dio una muy fuerte cachetada a Miroku, quien habí sido el que la tocó.

Sango:- ¿Cómo te atreves! - Le dijo furiosa.

Inuyasha y Kagome:- Te lo mereces. - Airmaron y la muchacha se sentó.

Miroku:- Fue una muesra de cariño Sango... no te enojes. - Se disculpó.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a quienes están siguiendo el fic, y gracias por sus mensajes... 


	3. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sango:- ¿Cómo te atreves! - Le dijo furiosa.

Inuyasha y Kagome:- Te lo mereces. - Afirmaron y la muchacha se sentó.

Miroku:- Fue una muesra de cariño Sango... no te enojes. - Se disculpó.

Sango:- Eres un atrevido. - Dijo, seguía furiosa. - Ahí entra el profesor, luego hablamos. - Dijo ella y el muchacho se volteó hacia adelante.  
Pocas clases tenían los cuatro amigos juntos, un de ellas era Matemática.

Profesor:- Buenos dís - Saludo y varios resondieron de la misma forma. - Espero que hayan hecho todos la tarea. Y no quiero ninguana excusa tonta como las que dan algunos, - Dijo dirigiéndose con la mirada a Inuyasha y Miroku. - así que, al finalizar la clase me dejan los trabajos sobre el escritorio. Ahora, señorita Koharu, entregue estas copias. - Ella se puso de pié y tomó las hojas. Sgo la miraba con despresio y Miroku actuaba como si Koharu no estuviera allí.

Miroku cortó un papel de su carpeta y escribió "¿Estás enojada?" y se lo dio a Sango con disimulo, para que el profesor no los viera, si lo hacía, de seguro los castigaría. Ella lo leyó con cuidado y escribió un enorme "¡Sí!" en la hoja, si había algo que a Sango le molestara era que Miroku se propasara tanto con ella como con cualquier otra muchacha, pero lo otro era por que le daba celos.  
Koharu, quien estaba repartiendo las hojas del profesor cerca, los vió cuando Miroku, luego de leer la carta de Sango y escribier "Lo siento", le devolvió el papel, pero ella no acanzó a leerlo.

Koharu:- ¡Profesor! - Gritó ella y el hombre vió a Miroku dado vuelta y a Sango dándole un papel.

Profesor:- Señorita Sango, señor Miroku, ambos se quedarán a limpiar el salón, depués de clase. - Dijo él, sorprendiéndolos.

Sango:- Pero... - Reclamó, pero su profesor la interrumpió.

Profesor:- Pero nada. - Dijo y continuó haciendo trabajos.

Sango le envió una mirada asesina a Miroku, mientras que Koharu les entregaba ss respectivas copías y reía.  
Para Sango la clase fue eterna y más sabiendo que se había enojado con Miroku, que el profesor los había castigado y que debía quedarse después de hora.

Tocó el timbre. Todos salieron, Sango y Kagome caminaban juntas y ella le contó qeu Kudo la había invitado al cine mañanapor su cumpleaños.  
Kagome:- ¿Y tú aceptaste? - Preguntó.

Sango:- Bueno, sí, por que era por su cumpleaños y además me dijo que íbamos sólo como amigos. - Contestó ella.

Kagome:- ¿Y qué irán a ver? - Cuestionó de nuevo.

Sango:- No lo sé, ahora le iba a preguntar. - Respondió.

Kagome:- Entonces hazlo, por que aquí viene. -Sango volteó y vió que se acercaba Kudo.

Kudo:- Buenos días Sango, Kagome. - Saludó.

Sango y Kagome:- Buenos días. - Respondieron.

Kagome:- Bueno, yo los dejo. - Dijo. - Voy a hablar con Inuyasha. - Se alejó.  
Kagome se sentó en la mesa donde estaban los dos chicos obsevándolas, por que Miroku quería disculparse nuevaente con Sango ya que por su culpa los habían castigado.

Miroku:- ¿Crees que Sango siga enojada? - Dirigiéndose a Kagome.

Kagome:- No... - Dijo y luego pensó. - Quizás podría ayudar a Sango para que Miroku le preste más atención. - Pensó. - No lo sé, por que mira, parece que esta divirtiéndose con Kudo. - Dijo y los señaló con la mirada.

Miroku:- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó el muchacho, mostrándose algo celoso, lo cual alegró a Kagom, por que su plan estaba "funcionando"

Inuyasha:- ¿Sango... con Kudo? - Le preguntó a Kagome y ella disimuladamente le guiño un ojo. - Entiendo. - Penso Inuyasha.

Mientras con Sango y Kudo. Kudo:- ¿Y qué película te gustaría ver? - Le preguntó.

Sango:- Es igual, por eso no te preocupes. - Le respondió con una hermosa sonrrisa que hizo que el muchacho se sonrrojara.

Kudo:- ¿Qué te parece si vemos "La Guerra de los mundos"? - Preguntó.

Sango:- Perfecto, aún no he visto esa. - Repondió. Sonó mla cmapana.

Kudo:- ¿Vamos juntos a Teatro? - Pregunó.

Sango:- Este... sí vamos. - Dijo y se volteó y vió como la mirba Miroku y empezó a dudar.

Cuando llegaron al auditorio, no los estaba esperando la profesora, el que estaba allí era el Jefe de Preceptores.  
J. de Preceptores:- Por favor, tomen asiento. - Con forme iban llegando se fueron sentando en las butacas. Sango se sentó junto con Kudo y detrás, hablando con Koga, estaba sentado Miroku.

J. de Preceptores:- ¡Silencio! - Todos se callaron. - La profsora de Teatro está enferma y no podrá venir durante un mes... - Los alumnos empezaron a quejarse. - ¡Silencio! - Todos se quedaron mudos nuevamente. - Así que la obra que estaban preparando queda suspedida hasta nuevo aviso. - Hubo más quejas. - Los que quieran pueden cambiarse al grupo de Música o si no a Dibujo. - Comento. - Necesito que me digan hoy a qué matería asistirán.

Kudo:- ¿A qué grupo irás? - Dirigiéndose a Sango.

Sango:- Supongo que a música. - Dijo un poco decepsionada por la noticia. - Por que allí asiste Kagome. - Comentó.

Kudo:- Que lástima, yo iré a Dibujo. - Respondió él. - Entonces sólo nos veremos en Historia, Geografía y en los recesos. - Dijo.

Sango:- Sí... - Se levantó.

Miroku, quien no prestaba atención a lo que Kouga le estaba diciendo por que había escuchado la conversación que tuvo Sango, también se levantó y se puso detrás de una muchacha en la fila que los alumnos estaban formando para incribirse en otra materia.  
Sango se inscribió y se había preguntado en qué materia estará Miroku, justo detrás él le estaba diciendo al profesor que habia elegido Música.

Y así continúo el día hasta que sonó la campana indicando la finalización de esta semana de clases y el inicio del fin de semana. Todos se podían ir, excepto Sango y Miroku quienes tendrían que quedarse hasta después de hora para limpiar el aula.

Y así continúo el día hasta que sonó la campana indicando la finalización de esta semana de clases y el inicio del fin de semana. Todos se podían ir, excepto Sango y Miroku quienes tendrían que quedarse hasta después de hora para limpiar el aula.

Kagome:- ¿Vienes con nosotros Sango? - Preguntó ella. Kagome, Inuyasha y Sango estaban en la salida de la escuela, conversando.

Sango:- Lo siento Kagome, - Respondió. - Pero debo quedarme a limpiar el aula.

Inuyasha:- Cierto que te habían castigado. - Comentó él.

Sango:- Sí y es mejor que suba. - Los saludó a ambos. - Hasta el Lunes. - Les dijo y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al aula de Matemáticas.

Cuando llegó al aula, Miroku ya había empezado con los quehaceres. Sangó vió que el profesor le había dejado un balde con agua y un cepillo aparentemente para limpiar los bancos y comenzó a hacerlo.

Miroku:- ¿Sigues enojada? - Le preguntó, mientas barría el suelo.

Sango:- No, ya no. - Respondió y siguió con lo suyo.

Miroku:- Que bueno. - Comentó y continuó barriendo.

En el aula se había formado un silencio incómodo. En una punta estaba Miroku barriendo y en la otra Sango se ocupaba de limpiar los bancos. Él se decidió a romper ese silencio.

Miroku:- ¿Qué harás luego? - Preguntó.

Sango:- ¿Eh? - Se sorprendió. Desde que miroku empezó a salir con Koharu (antes de ser novios) no le había velto a hacer esa pregunta que luego sería seguida pr una invitació para salir. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Interrumpiendo su trabajo.

Miroku:- Creo que es justo que te invite al menos a tomar un helado cuando terminemos. - Contestó. - Ya que fue mi culpa que te hayan castigado. - Dijo luego, dejando de limpiar. - ¿Qué dices, aceptas? - Ella se sonrrojó.

Sango:- Bueno, gracias, pero¿podemos ir en mi auto? - Preguntó. - Si no tendré que dejarlo en la escuela.

Miroku:- No hay problema. - Dijo. Ya etsaba terminando de barrer. - ¿Has terminado con los bancos ya?

Sango:- Sí, por fin. - Dijo y paso su mano por su frente, estaba exahusta. - ¿Vamos? - Preguntó.

Miroku:- Sí, sólo déjame gardar esto en el cuarto del conserje.

Se llevó el tacho con agua y la escoba, los guardó en un especie de armario, pero más grande y volvió con su amiga.  
Salieron del salón, Miroku bajó las escaleras primero, Sango iba por el anteúltimo escalón pero se resbaló, se gopeó la cabeza y sus ojos se cerraron.

:- Mira ahí está tu novio. - Dijo un hombre de bata blanca a una muchacha de ojos marrones. Señaló a Miroku y ella solo asintió con la cabeza. - Muchacho, tengo que hablar con tigo. - Dij, esta vez, dirigiéndose a Miroku.

Miroku:- ¿Qué sucede doctor, cómo se encuentra Sango? - Preguntó él.

Doctor:- Al parecer no fue muy grave la caída, pero el golpe sí. - Comentó. - Por duerte no se quebró nada, pero... Su amiga tiene amnesia temporal. - Completó el doctor.

Miroku:- ¿Qué? - Dijo Miroku sorprendido.

Doctor:- Escucha, es temporal... alrededor de un mes ella recobrará la memoria. - Dijo para tranquilizar al jóven. - Es mejor que ella crea que eres su novio, - Miroku, sin saber por qué, se sonrrojó. - haz que se sienta bien.

Sango:- Disculpe señor, - Le hablaba al doctor. - ¿quién dijo que era ese muchacho?

Doctor:- Sango, él es tu novio, Miroku. - Dijo con calma para no confundir más a la joven. - Mañana cuando te demos de alta te quedarás con él. - La muchacha asintió con la cabeza. - Miroku, Ahora te traigo los datos de los remedios que deberá tomar. - El médico los dejó solos.

Sango:- ¿Miroku? - Preguntó tratando de no confundir el nombre de su supuesto novio. - ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? - Preguntó ella.

Miroku:- Te caíste... yo te traje al hospital en tu auto¿recuerdas? - Decepsionada, ella agachó la cabeza y negó con la misma. - Ya recordarás. - dijo él entendiendo el gesto de Sango.

Sango:- Es sólo que me cuesta recordar... - Dijo.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Miroku se sonrrojó, nuevamente no sabía por qué, pero luego concluyó sus dudas. Miroku:- Ya verás que todo va a estar bien.  
El doctor llegó y ellos se soltaron. Le dio la lista de medicinas al joven y él prometió estar aquí mañana antes del almuerzo para llevarse a Sango a su casa para que comiera algo y empezara a recordar.  
Miroku llegó a su casa y avisó a sus amigos de lo que había sucedido. Kagome no lo creía todavía. Ella llamó a Kudo, con quien Sango debía salir mañana, lo llamó para cancelarle contándole algunos detalles de lo sucedido.  
Era sábado por la mañana, Miroku se despertaba dispuesto a ir al hospital. En la sala del hospital había un doctor hablando con una paciente que estaba lista para marcharse. Le decía un par de cosas, por ejemplo, cómo fue que perdió la memoria, con quien se quedaría y cual era su nombre.

Doctor:- Mira Sango, parece que ya vinieron por tí. - Dijo. Miroku, quien reciéen entraba a la sala buscando a su amiga escucho el comentario del médico y se acercó a ellos. El hombre se puso de pie y ella también. - Miroku¿cómo está? - Preguntó el hombre extendiendo su mano. Él lo saludó de la misma fotma. - Muchacho, tengo que comentarte algo.

Miroku:- Buenos días Sango - La saludó y ella le regaló una sonrrisa que lo hizo sonrrojar. - sí doctor, vamos. - Se alejaron de la muchacha.

Doctor:- Le hemos hecho otro análisis a Sango. Aparentemente ella lo único que no recuerda es a sus amigos, por que a sus familares los recuerda, pero no sus nombres. Tienes que encargarte de darle señales que la hagan recordar, pero si hay algunas cosas angustiantes, traten de demostrárselo sin lastimarla.

Miroku:- Está bien, haré lo posible. ¿Ya está todo listo para llevarla a mi casa? - Preguntó.

Doctor:- Sí, tiene que firmar estos papeles.

Le dió un block de pocas hojas y él firmo haciéndose cargo de Sango por la ausencia de sus tutores. Aunque Sango tenía dieciocho años y Miroku también, ella en el estado en el cual se encontraba no podía firmar.  
Terminado el "trámite", los dos volvieron a donde estaba Sango leyendo una revista.

Miroku:- ¿Nos vamos? - Le preguntó y ella asintió on la cabeza y luego le regaló una sonrrisa. Se levanó, saludaron al doctor y le agradecieron por todo. Salieron y caminaron hacia la camioneta de Miroku. Ambos subieron y ella preguntó con curiosidad.

Sango:- ¿A dónde vamos?

Miroku:- Hoy es Sábado, "día de película" - Ella lo miró extrañada.

Sango:- Mmm... No entiendo.

Miroku:- Los Sábados siempre va... veíamos la misma película en mi casa. Vamos al VideoClub a alquilar "nuestra película". - Llegaron a la tienda de video, luego de recorrer las góndolas llenas de películas y DVD's, Miroku encontró la que buscaba.

Miroku:- Es esta. - Dándole la caja a su amiga. - 'Amor a segunda vista"¿la recuerdas? - Ella hizo un esfuerzo por recordar aquel video, pero fue en vano, terminó haciendo una señal de negación con la cabeza y sonrriendo tímidamente.

Miroku:- No importa, ya recordarás todo. -Dijo, regalándole una sonrrisa.

Pagaron en la caja, salieron y volvieron al coche., donde no hablaron casi nada. Sango miraba por la ventanilla las calles y a la gente que iba pasando. Todo eso sucedió hasta que Miroku rompió el silencio, haiendo una pregunta.

Miroku:- ¿Qué quieres almorzar?

Sango:- No sé, lo que quieras. - Dijo desviando su mirada a hacia el muchacho. - ¿Qué es lo que acostumbras a cocinar cuando voy a tu casa?

Miroku:- ¿Eh? Bueno, mmm... Sushi, algo sencillo.

Sango:- Entonces comamos sushi. - Ya llegaban a la casa de Miroku, ella, sin saber donde estaban, por que él no había dicho "llegamos" se animó a decir.

Sango:- ¿Es tu casa verdad?

Miroku:- ¿La recordaste? - Sorprendido y contento a la vez.

Sango:- Sí... creo.

Miroku:- Genial, estás mejorando. - Sonrrió. - Entremos.

Salen del auto y entran a la casa.

Miroku:- Ayer pasé por tu casa, tu mucama me dio ropa para que usaras durante los días que estuvieras aquí. Ya le dije a Monsou que te prepare un cuarto, si quieres puedes darte un baño o cambiarte.

Sango:- Gracias¿tú qué harás? - Preguntó.

Miroku:- Hoy Monsou no trbaja, así que iré a preparar el almuerzo, luego de comer veremos la película y por último podemos salir al centro, si quieres porsupuesto. - Comentó el joven.

Sango:- Me encantaría. Voy a tomar un baño, estaré lsita para el almuerzo.

Miroku:- Está bien. El baño queda al lado de tu cuarto, sigue derecho por ese pasillo que lo encontrarás.

Sango:- Gracias. - Ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla que provocó que se sonrrojara. Luego sonrió y con esa bellísima sonrrisa se perdió en el pasillo.

Mientras Sango se estaba duchando, Miroku se dispuso a preparal el almuerzo. Cocinaba bien, eso ella siempre se lo djo cuando iba a su casa todos los sábados. Se puso a pensar en lo que había sucedido... ¿por qué sentía que se sonrrojaba cuando hablaba con Sango o cuando ella reía¿Acaso sentía algo distinto por ella o sólo lo conmovía al verla en ese estado de trsiteza y confusión? Salió de su mente cuando intió que se había lastimado el dedo mientras cortba las verduras.  
Miroku:- Genial. - Secó la sangre con una servilleta. - Esto ya está listo. Movía la sartén que ahora tenía las verduras picadas y luego las colocaba en dos fuentes pequeñas. LLevó los vasos, fuentes, servilletas y los palillos a la mesa, estaba todo listo, sólo faltaba su compañera.  
Cuando llegó estaba diferente a cuando la vió en el hospital. Estaba mejor arreglada, aparentemente tambi´n le había traído sus maquillajes, por que tenía una sombra rosa claro en los ojos, su ropa era otra, un jean y una musculosa blanca ajustada. La verdad le quedaba muy bien y muy sexy.

Miroku:- Tomá asiento, ya llevo tu plato. - Le dijo cuando pudo salir del shock de ver a Sango tan... bonita.

Sango:- Está bien. - Se sentó en una de las sillas. - Disculpa si tardé, es que lavé mi cabello. - Dijo

Miroku:- No hay problema, de todos modos recién había terminado de armar la mesa.

Se acercó con los dos platos, le dio uno a la muchacha y otro lo puso adelante suyo, luego se sentó en frente de ella.  
Estaban terminando de comer, no hablaron mucho, no tenían sobre que.

Sango:- Esto está delicioso...

Miroku:- Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. - Se sonrrojó.

Sango:- Sólo digo la verdad - Le regaló una sonrrisa.

Miroku:- ¿Quieres que veamos la película ya?

Sango:- Sí, ponla, mientras yo levanto...

Miroku:- No... lo haré yo...

Sango:- Deja, es lo menos que puedo hacer... - Mientras empezaba a levantar platos.

Miroku:- Te quivocas, vé y siéntate en el sofá, lo haré luego. - Le quitó los platos, puso sus manos en los hombrlos de la muchacha y cariñosamente la llevó al sillón. Ella se sentó y el le sonrrió. - Espera quí, iré a buscar el video. Y no toques ningún plato. - Ambos rieron.

Sango:- No lo haré, lo prometo. - Sonrrió.

Miroku volvió enseguida. Trajo do almpohadas y la película, la puso en la video, perndió la tele y se sentó junto a Sango.  
Ya habían pasado varios minutos de película. Sango reía y él la miraba con mucha trnura, casi sin prestarle atención a la película.

Miroku:- Es un poco cursi...

Sango:- ¿Por qué lo dices? A mí me resulta muy romántico...

Miroku:- Sí, pero él está todo el tiempo con ella y no se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado... es ridículo. - Lo dice con una sonrris intimidante

Sango:- Él está con cualquier mujer, eso justiica que no se haya avivado de los sentimientos de la muchacha... - Le dá un golpe con la almohada, luego sonrie.

Miroku:- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... Ya verás... - Le devuelve el golpe.

Sango:- ¡Oye! - Y empezaron "la guerra de almohadas". Luego de varios golpes y las almohadas rotas, terminaron tirados sobre el sillón.

Miroku:- Bueno, ya es tarde... ve a alistarte así salimos.

Sango:- Lo mismo dio. - Ates de ir a su cuarto, le da un nuevo beso en la mejilla, otra vez, él se sonrrojó. 


	4. ¿Por qué me lastimaste?

... Llueve en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos marrones corría por las calles sin abrigo, empapada y llorando. Se detubo en las escaleras de un templo, donde detrás estaba una casa. A su lado se encontraba el árbol Sagrado. Subió los interminables escalones hasta llegar a la casa de la familia Higurashi. Golpeó la puerta. Una muchacha de cabellos azabache abrió a puerta, era Kagome, su mejor amiga.

Kagome:- ¡Dios mío Sango! - Gritó al ver a su amiga en ese estado, la tomó de la mano, la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta. Ya dentro, continuó. - ¿Qué te pasó¿Por qué estás así? - Cuestionaba ella.

Sango:- Ya recordé todo Kagome. Él me mintió, me engañó, me dijo que me quería, pero después... después está con otra. - KAgome no comprendía.

Kagome:- ¿Estás hablando de Miroku verda? - Preguntó ella y la muchacha sólo asintió con la cabeza. - Ven, ponte otra ropa. - Ambas subieron al cuarto de Kagome, quien le dio un jean, una musculosa y ropa interior a su amiga.

Kagome:- Ahora, cuéntame¿qué sucedió?

Sango:- Ayer por la tarde, Koharu llamó a la casa de Miroku, atendó Monsu. Ella quería hablar con migo. Me dijo que nos juntemos para hablar en el Café "Ran" para arreglar nuestros probemas. Yo acepté, con mucha desconfianza, pero al fin y al cabo, acepté. Nos veríamos a las cuatro, hoy. Cuando llegué al café, al entrar ví a Koharu besándose con Miroku. Salí corriendo, no sé si me vió, y, luego de caminar sin destino, vine a tu casa, en el camino comenzó a llover. - Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la muchacha que relataba la historia. Su amiga sólo podía mirarla y darle fuerza.

Kagome:- Lo que sucede es que, Miroku y Koharu eran novios...

Sango:- Lo sé

Kagome:- Pero... ¿cómo¿acaso has recuperado la memoria?

Sango:- A decir verdad, algunas cosas... Pero no le digas a nadie, por favor...

Kagome:- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? - Le preguntó muy sorprendida.

Sango:- Hace dos días... cuando Miroku me... - Se detubo. Otra lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Ella sólo evitó la mirda de su amiga.

Kagome:- ¿Qué hizo Miroku? - Preguntó insistente ella.

Sango:- Me... me... besó. ¡Por eso estoy tan triste! Por primera vez sentí que el me veia de forma distinta...

Kagome:- Ya verás - Le dio un abrazo a su amiga - que todo saldrá bien. Quédate hoy y mañana veremos qué hacer...

Sango:- Muchísimas gracias Kagome, de verdad, muchas gracias...

Al día siguiente en la escuela...

Inuyasha:- Buenos días Kagome, Sango...

Kagome:- Buenos días Inuyasha - Le da un beso en los labios.

Sango:- Buenos días Iuyasha.

Miroku:- ¡Hey, Sango!

Sango:- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo, intentando ser fría y cortante, pero su mirada indicaba tristeza.

Miroku:- ¿Dónde estuviste, ayer no viniste a dormir?

Sango:- No tiene por qué importarte lo que yo hago, sabes. - Se dio vuelta y entró al salón.

Dos lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la muchacha. Ella la secó rápidamente. Le dolía, le dolí muchísimo tener que actuar así, por que a pesar de todo, esas semanas que estuvo "viviendo" en la casa de Miroku fueron las más lindas, romáticas y divertidas.  
Miroku no entendía la actitud de Sango, lo entristecieron esas palabras tan duras que salían de sus labios, aunque en su rostro veía otra cosa.

Miroku:- Kagome¿qué le sucede?

Kagome:- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas¡Mujeriego! - Le gritó y siguió a Sango.

Inuyasha:- Bien Miroku, amigo, cuéntame¿qué le hiciste a Sango esta vez?

Miroku:- ¡No lo sé! hasta anteayer estaba todo... perfecto.

Inuyasha:- Muy bien, déjamelo a mí, yo lo averiguaré. Tú procura hallar la forma de que Sango te disculpe.

Miroku:- Gracias por ayudarme.

Kagome y Sango tenían Matemática ahora, mientras que Inuyasha y Miroku tenían Literatura.  
En el receso, Sango estuvo todo el tiempo con Kagome y parte con Kudo. Mientras que ella estaba con el muchacho, Inuyasha le pedía una explicación a su novia, Kagome.

Kagome:- Eso fue lo que hizo el pervertido que tienes de amigo...

Inuyasha:- Es un estúpido... pero debo ayudarlo. Hablaré con él más tarde...

Kagome:- Inuyasha, cambiando de tema¿vendrás con migo al baile de Asakura, verdad? - Preguntó Kagome con una murada asesina. - Recuerda que las chicas deben invitar a los chicos...

Inuyasha:- Lo sé... jeje... con más razón hay que hacer que Sango perdone a Miroku, vaya a saber quién lo que puede llegar a hacer ese mujeriego si va con cualquier otra chica que no le ponga los límites...

Kagome:- Tienes razón, hay que ayudarlos a que se reconcilien.

Inuyasha:- Lo sé.

Toca el timbre. Todos vuelven a sus aulas. Miroku e Inuyasha tenían Matemática, ahora las chicas tenían Literatura.  
Miroku:- ¿Hablaste con Kagome?

Inuyasha:- Sí, me dijo que Sango está triste por que ayer te vió besando a Koharu y también me pidió que te dijera que eres un mujeriego.

Miroku:- Yo... ¿besar a Koharu? es impo... - Se detubo. Lo había recordado, Koharu sí lo había besado. - ...sible, pero lamentablemente cierto. Ella me besó. Me llamó pra que saliéramos, como amigos, y y acepté y fuímos al Café "Ran"... pero... ¿cómo pudo habernos visto Sango?

Inuyasha:- Kagome me dijo que Koharu la citó a las cuatro en el mismo café en el que tú estabas.

Miroku:- Koharu me las pagará.

Inuyasha:- Espera, es mejor que pienses cómo disculparte co Sango, recuerda que el médico dijo que es mejor que vaya recordando de a poco.

Miroku:- Mmmm ... - Pensaba -¡Le escribiré una canción! - Gritó.

Inuyasha:- ¿Tú?

Miroku:- Porsupuesto, se las daré mañana...

Por la noche, Miroku estuvo pensando todo el tiempo en qué le diría a Sango... Pensaba en por qué había besado a Koharu¿por qué?... Tampoco sabía a qué se debía el repentino cambio en sus sentimientos... ¿qué sentía por Sango?

Miroku¿Por qué le escribo esto? - Pensó - Yo nuca sentí tanto cariño hacia alguien... ¿qué cambió entre nosotros? Desde que tuvo aquel problema, desde que creyó que era su novio, nos acercamos tanto... tanto que incluso la besé. Es mi mejor amiga... ¿lo es?... creo que ya es más que eso... No, imposible... o tal vez... Kagome tenía razón... yo la dejé de lado, ignoré completamente lo que ella sentí, e incluso le pedí que me ayudara con Koharu, soy un imbécil... Sango debe creer que estoy jugando con sus sentimientos. Pero... ella ha confundido totalmente los míos. 

Suena el teléfono. Él se levanta a atenderlo. Miroku:- ¿Hola?

Koharu:- Hola dulce¿cómo estás?

Miroku:- Bien, pero prefiero que no me digas dulce, no soy nada tuyo.

Koharu:- ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo sólo quiero invitarte al baile de Asakura que es éste sábado. ¿Qué dices?

Miroku:- Olvídalo. - Cuelga el teléfono. - No sé por qué, pero sólo quiero ir si Sango me invita.

En la casa de Sango.  
Sango:- Es extraño regresar, Kaede. Me siento diferente... - Le decía a su mucama.

Kaede:- Pero, señorita, aún no me ha dicho por qué decidió regresar...

Sango:- Lo sé, en elagún momento lo haré. Pero te digo que es muy triste que jueguen con los sntimientos de una persona. - Se acercó a las escaleras.

Kaede:- Pero... ¿qué le hicieron?

Sango:- Te lo cuento luego, - Comenzó a subir. - Ahora estoy cansada e iré dormir. Hasta mañana...

Suena el teléfono, Kaede contsta.  
Kaede:- Señorita, es para usted. - La muchacha se detuvo.

Sango:- Contesto arriba. - Siguió subiendo, entró a su cuarto y respondió la llamada. - ¿Hola?

Kagome:- Hola Sango... soy Kagome¿cómo has estado?

Sango:- Si lo dices por lo que te conté, mejor, gracias por preocuparte.

Kagome:- No tienes por qué agradecer, somos amigas... Y dime¿ya has pensado a quién invitarás a "Asakura"?

Sango:- Me hubiese gustado ir con... él... - Su voz sonó algo triste. - Pero o mejor será que lo intente olvidar, estoy cansada de que jueguen con mis sentimientos... pensé en invitar a Kudo. Hoy le pregunté.

Kagome se quyedó en silencio, no quería que Sango y Miroku estuvieran alejados, y menos que su mejo amiga feura con Kudo.

Kagome:- ¿Estás segura? Quizás Miroku quiera ir con tigo, tal vez sólo malinterpretaste todo y entre él y Koharu no hay nada.

Sango:- Sí, estoy segura y no creo haberme equivocado, él y Koharu... mejor dicho, Miroku no me verá más que como una amiga y el beso que me dió sólo fue un error...

FLASH BACK  
La lluvia caía sobre dos muchachos que se habían detenido en el parque, sobre el césped. Ambos estaban confundidos. Él acariciaba su rostro y ella contemplaba sus ojos azul zafiro.

Mioku:- Yo podré ser el peor hombre del mundo, la persona más infiel que pueda existir y el más mujeriego también, eso no lo niego. Pero... desde que has entrado en mi vida... no sé qué me sucede, algo cambiaste no sólo en mí... también en mi corazón.

Sango:- Yo no quiero que... es que las cosas que he recordado...

Miroku:- Yo juré no volver a enamorarme... pero tú me juegas en contra y yo, yo... sólo quiero... - Se acercaron. - besarte.  
Se besaron. Un esperado beso completó la dulce escena.

FLASH BACK

Kagome:- Me cuesta, pero entiendo...

Sango:- Gracias por darme tu apoyo.

Kagome:- Sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo.

Sango:- Te digo lo mismo...

Kagome:- Bueno Sango, debo dejarte... estoy muy cansada...

Sango:- Yo también, entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Kagome:- Sí, besos. - Ambas colgaron y se fueron a descanzar.

Un reloj sonaba marcando las 07:00 y ella se despertaba como siempre para desayunar y luego llegar a clases a tiempo. Le costó levantarse ya que varias horas durante la noche estuvo pensando en el por qué de un par de cosas. Se vistió con un jeanalgo desteñido y una musculosa blanca, por la estación en la que estaban, primavera y se maquilló un poco, como siempre. agarró sus cosas y se marchó caminando, puesto que no sentía ganas de manejar.  
Por otro lado, él tampoco había descanzado demasiado, estuvo escribiéndole canciones gran parte de la noche para tratar de descubrir cuál era la razón de la confusión en sus sentimientos, pra tratar de desifrar lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.  
Se preparó para ir a la escuela, se puso un pantalón baquero, una remera negra suelta y sus indispenzables grafas oscuras que ocultaban el brillo y la intensidad de sus ojos color. Tomó sus libros y salió de su casa con dirección al colegio. 


	5. Unas plabras, unas llamadas y el baile

A la mañana, ya en el colegio una pareja hablaba en la entrada del instituto.  
Inuyasha:- ¿Hablaste con ella?

Kagome:- Sí, y lamento decirte que ya ha invitado a alguien al baile, y esa persona no es Miroku.

Inuyasha:- ¿Qué? Y... ¿con quién irá?

Kagome:- Pues con Kudo.

Inuyasha:- ¿Con él? feh... ni se compara con Miroku, y para serte sincero, no creo que esté realmente enamorado de nuestra amiga.

Kagome:- Yo tampoco lo creo, pero Miroku se la ganó... - Deja de hablar pues ve que alguien se acerca. - ¡Buenos días Sango! - Trató de mostrar alegría ya que sintió que su amiga estaba algo triste.

Sango:- Buenos días... - Respondió.

Inuyasha:- ¿Por qué estás trizte? -Kagome lo miró extrañada por preguntarle eso a Sango.

Sango:- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Inuyasha:- La tristea que traes la notaría hasta una persona que no te conoce... ¿Cómo no voy a conocer yo a mi "hermanita"? - Sango sólo se limitó a sonrreir por el comentario.

Sango:- Estoy bien, "hermanito", enserio... en que dormí poco. - Mintió.  
FLASH BACK

Inuyasha:- Pues deberías agradecerles a Sango y a Miroku, ellos me ayudaron a que me animara a confesarte lo que siento por tí.

Kagome:- Pues entonces... ¡GRACIAS!

Saltó a abrazar a su amiga, luego la soltó y le dio un beso en los labios a Inuyasha.

Miroku:- Tú deberías darme un abrazo a mi también... yo tuve la idea de juntarlos...

Sango lo miró extrañada, él se acercó y le dio un abrazo algo cómico, pues ella quedó con sus brazos en el aire y los de Miroku alrededor de su cintura y sintió como sus manos bajaron, su cara se llenó de furia y... ¡PLAFF, le dio una bien merecida cachetada.

Sango:- Te dije que no me vuelvas a ocar, eres un pervertido...

Inuyasha:- No toques más a mi hermanita...

Kagome:- ¿Hermanita?

Inuyasha:- Sí, desde ahora, Sango y yo somos "hermanos postizos"

Todos rieron por el comentario y se fueron a una heladería...

FLASH BACK  
Inuyasha:- Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad...

Sango:- Es verdad - Le sonrrió.

Kagome:- Eso espero...

Sango:- Y, este... ¿ha llegado Miroku? - Preguntó ella

Inuyasha:- No, aun no pe... - Lo interrumpe su novia

Kagome:- Ya debe de estar llegando... ¿por qué?

Sango:- Quiero hablar con él.

Inuyasha:- Mira ahí viene.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró, de nuevo, como tantas veces antes... Tantas veces había quedado hechizada, hipnotizada, atrapada por su mirada... Tantas veces como las que él la había lastimado.  
Se adelantó antes de que él llegara a donde ellos estaban y se acercó. Al verla, él escondió detrás el papel que traía en sus manos, por suerte, ella no lo notó.  
Sango:- ¿Podemos hablar?

Miroku:- Si, porsupuesto.

Sango:- Ven, aun hay tiempo antes de que toque la campana.

Se sentaron en la escalera de la entrada de la escuela, la cual era bastante grande.

Sango:- Miroku, yo quisiera pedirte disculpas. Sabes, fue bastante divertido haber estado estas semanas a tu lado, y te agradezco que tú hayas estado con migo. También entiendo que... quizás no era a mí a quien... besaste en el parque aquel día... - El tono de su voz había cambiado, se notaba mucho más triste. - yo no recordaba mucho, pero ahora he vuelto a ser quien era y... creo que es tiempo de que las cosas se aclaren... Eres un gran amigo, pero me lastimas mucho... Entiendo que lo del bar... - Se detubo creyendo que él no sabía que ella lo había visto.

Miroku:- Sé que estuviste ahí... - Dijo con un tono triste.

Sango:- Creí que no... pero, tú y yo ahora no... no somos nada más que amigos... - Sentía como su corazón se retorcía por dentro en cada palabra que decía... sentía el dolor... y él también.

Miroku:- Sí... sólo... sólo amigos... - Sonó la campana.

El muchacho se levantó y siguió caminando sin mirar a la joven, quien también trataba de esquivar los ojos azules del chico. Finalmente una lágrima resvaló por el rostro de la joven y terminó entrando al colegio para ir a clases. Cuando Miroku entró a su aula vió que Inuyasha, como siempre, le había guardado un lugar a su lado, al verlo se acercó y se sentó.

Inuyasha:- Y bien¿qué te dijo? - Su amigo se sentó y suspiró profundamente.

Miroku:- Toma, quizás se las puedas regalar a Kagome. - Tiró varias hojas escritas sobre la mesa.

Inuyasha:- ¿Qué son?

Miroku:- Lo que te dije que le daría a Sango, pero ahora no creo que pueda animarme... -Inuyasha empieza a leer las canciones que Miroku había escrito. Una hoja, después otra, y otra... ¡Eran demasiadas!...

Inuyasha:- Pero con todas estas canciones podrías hacer un disco... ¡Son geniales!

Miroku:- Bueno, gracias... - dijo desanimadamente.

Inuyasha:- ¿Por qué no se las diste a Sango?

Miroku:- Ah, Inuyasha... Soy un estúpido... me dejé engañar por Koharu y ahora Sango quiere que seamos sólo amigos, por que presiento que tiene miedo de que la lastime...

Inuyasha:- Veré como ayudarte... Sólo no vengas al baile de mañana, si te ve con otra muchacha será peor...

Miroku:- Koharu me invitó, pero no voy a ir... ¿Sabes si Sango irá con alguien?  
Inuyasha:- Lamento decirte que irá con Kudo...

Miroku:- ¡Soy un idiota!...

El profesor entró al aula, dejó su portafolios en el escritorio. - Silencio por favor. - Y así comenzó la calase de los muchachos.  
Miroku no pudo consentrarse en nada... a su cabeza llegaban recuerdos de los indicios que Sango le daba para demostrarle lo que sentía.  
FLASH BACK

Dos chicas se encuentran pidiendo helados en una heladería, mientras que sus dos amigos están sentados en un banco afuera del local. Un grupo de porristas de la escuela Shikon estaban reunídas enfrente del puesto, mirando y hablando de los dos muchachos.

Kagura:- Vamos Koharu, anímate, además esa chica nueva, la tal Sango y él no son nada, y si lo son, que se vaya preparando.

Koharu:- Tienes razón... Supongo que a ella no le molestará un poco de competencia¿no creen?

Shiory:- Porsupuesto. Además opino que es una mosquita muerta.

Kagura:- Yo creo lo mismo... Viene con en cuento de que perdió a su familia y lo usa de escusa para todo...

Koharu:- A mí nunca me caerá bien... Pues, entonces vamos...

Las tres porristas se estaban acercando al grupo de amigos. Se pararon delante de ellos y Koharu empezó a hablarle a Miroku en un tono seductor y actuando de una manera que, podría decirse, era sexy.

Miroku:- Pero qué ven mis ojos... - Decía de forma burlona. - ¿Cómo etás Koharu?

Koharu:- Muy bien¿tú? - Dijo sentándose al lado del muchacho.

Miroku:- También... Dime¿en qué te puedo servir?

Koharu:- Te venía a invitar al cine mañana...

Miroku:- Pues sería un placer acompañar a ta bella dama... - Toma y besa su mano.

Koharu:- Entonces, te llamo hoy por la noche y arreglamos. - Se pone de pie para irse. - Hasta entoces.

Miroku:- Adiós "bela" - Y se quedó mirando como ella se marchaba.

Por otro lado, una muchacha veía tristemente la escena. Tratando de aparentar, agachó su mirada y siguió caminando al lado de su amiga para llevarle a los chicos sus helados.

Sango:- Bien, aquí tienen... Para Miroku el de frutilla y limón... - Le dio su helado al muchacho.

Miroku:- Gracias. - Ella sesentó a su lado, mientras que Kagome se sentó al lado de Inuyasha.

Kagome:- Y para Inuyasha, uno de chocolate y crema americana... - Se lo entregó.

Sango:- ¿Con quién hablaban? - Pregntó disimulando.

Miroku:- Con Koharu y sus amigas... tú sabes, es que soy irresistible... - Todos lo miraron con una cara como diciendo "si, claro", él sólo rió ante su comentario.

Sango:- Ahh...

FLASH BACK  
Mientras, con las chicas...

Kagome:- Así que eso le djiste... - Acotó, luego de haber escuchado la conversación que tuvo Sango con Miroku. Esta vez, era Sango quien se la estaba contando. - Pues déjame decirte que creo que has tomado una desición muy, pero muy apresurada.

Sango:- Tienes que entenderme Kagome... Miroku sólo me vé como una amiga... Aún no entiendo por qué me besó... seguro fue pa... - La interrumpe su amiga.

Kagome:-...Por que te quiere y si te ve de otra forma...

Sango:- Pues entonces, que me explique por qué se besó con Koharu y que me demuestre que me quiere... más que como amiga.  
Kagome:- Dale tiempo...

Sango:- ¿Tiempo?... Kagome es que... - La interrumpe una voz masculina.

Profesor:- Es que deberían estar prestando atención señoritas...

Kagome:- Lo sentimos profesor... - El hombre se volteó y siguió con su clase, por lo que Kaogome le pudo decir algo a Sango. - Hablamos luego - y su amiga asintió con la cabeza.  
Dirección del colegio:- Alumnos, como ya deben saber, el baile de Asakura se realizará mañana por la noche y que en esta fiesta siempre se elige una reina. Su deber será elegir entre hoy durante el receso y mañana por la noche a la "Reina de Asakura", escogiendo entre estas chicas: Kahoru Doudaji, - Las porristas, al oir el nombre de su capitana comenzaron a gritar de emoción. - Kagome Higurashi... - El nombre fue acompañado por quejas de parte de las porristas y por un suspiro de indiferencia por parte de la nominada. - Y... Sango Takeda...

Los quejidos fueron peores y tambien los acompañó una serie de insultos por parte de Koharu, si las porristas se quejaron de Kagome, lo de Sango era peor. Ella sólo las miró con cara de indiferencia y una sonrrisa. Por su parte, Miroku, estaba feliz de que hayan elegido a Sango, ya que en esos momentos sentía que su belleza era dgna de una reina. Inuyasha se puso como loco cuando escuchó el nombre de su novia y empezó a dar saltos de alegría, hasta que el profesor lo retó.

Más tarde, en el receso Miroku y Sango se evitaron mutuamente. Ninguno de ellos estaban listos para mirarse a los ojos nuevamente. Kagome estaba pasaeando por los pasillos con Sango, mientras que decidían ir a comprar sus vestidos para el baile mañana sábado por la mañana. Mientras, Inuyasha le contaba a Miroku cómo iban las cosas con su novia, que ya había conocido a toda su familia y que pronto formalizarían su relación.  
Por todos lados hablaban del baile. Nadie sabía a quién votar, pero Kagome y Sango estaban seguras de que ellas no ganarían. Pronto cambiaron de tema y Kagome le preguntó a Sango:

Kagome:- ¿Entonces no irás a ver "su película" a lo de Miroku?

Sango:- No... prefiero, esta vez, salir contigo.

Kagome:- Ok... nos vemos mañana. - Y cada una siguió el camino hacia sus casas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era Sábado, las muchachas habían regresado de comprar y cada una estaba en sus respectivas casas arreglándose para el baile. Sango, aunque no lo demostraba o evitaba el tema cuando Kagome le preguntaba, deseaba ganar el cocurso y ser la reina del baile tan sólo para ver el rostro de Koharu cuando la estén coronando.  
Mientras que elas se arreglaban, un muchacho stendía un llamado en su casa...

:- Muy bien, iré contigo Koharu, pero ¿qué explicación le daré a ella?

Koharu:- No te preocupes, de seguro no le importa... Ella no se va a fijar en tí ni hoy ni nunca, así que tú déjame todo a mí.

:- Está bien, paso por tí a las 19.30, estate lista.

Koharu:- Lo estaré. Adiós. - Cotaron

:- Lo lamento Sango, pero ella tiene razón...

Un reloj marcaba diez para las ocho de la noche. Ella estaba esperando en su casa a que tocara el timbre o a que llamara para avisar que estaba legando. Pero nada sucedió. Sango ya estaba lista, tenía puesto un vestido largo, de color rosa con breteles, un chal de seda de color rosa pálido y unas sandaliascolor coral. Su maquillaje era simple, sombra rosada en los ojos y brillo en los labios. Llevaba el cabello suelto y tenía dos pulseras de plata que combinaban con los aros en forma de esterellas que colgaban de sus orejas.  
Eran las ocho y cinco pasadas. Él aun no llegaba. La idea de que la había dejado plantada invadía su mente. Decidió esperar un poco más, quizás sólo esttaba retrasado, lo cual podía ser verdad.  
Por otro lado, Miroku estaba mirando unas fotografías en las que él estaba junto a la persona que, ahora, le había robado el corazón. Eran las fotos del Parque de Diversiones al que había ido con Sango aquella vez. En la foto estaban sentados en un banco y él estaba dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sango, quien estaba muy colorada. Recordaba que le habían pedido a un señor que le tomar la foto y que luego se subieron a la montaña rusa mas terrible del parque.  
Ahora, los recuerdos se borraron y se imaginaba a Sango bailando con Kudo los dos abrazados y luego besándose. Sacudió su cabeza, se levantó del silón en el que estaba y encendió laradio, donde transmitían su canción favorita.  
Nuevamente el tiempo había pasado y ya eran las ocho y cuarenta. El gimnasio de la escuela estaba lleno de alumnos. Se encontraba bien decorado y en el fondo de éste estaba el escenario, arriba un DJ y sus aparatos y al lado una mesita con una corona de vidrio, muy bonita.  
Dentro de toda la gente, se destacaba una pareja en especial, que estabnan buscando entre los alumnos a su aimga, la cual no había llegado, pero cuando veron al su supuesto acompañante, lo llamaron y el muchacho de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados fue el primero en hablar...

Inuyasha:- Kudo... ¿dónde está Sango? - Preguntó Inuyasha muy fríamente.

Kudo:- Sango... pues... - Trataba de buscar una excusa. - Sango...

Inuyasha:- ¿Qu´hay con Sango! - Cuestionó él ante la actitud desesperante del muchacho.

Kudo:- Ella... ella está enferma, si está enferma.

Inuyasha:- ¿Y con quién viniste?

Kudo:- Con... Koharu. - Inuysha iba a saltar a golpearlo, pero Kagome lo toma del brazo.

Kagome:- Ok. Gracias Kudo. - Y se llevó a Inuyasha a un rincón. - No le creí.

Inuyasha:- Yo tampoco.

Kagme:- Pásame tu celular. - Extiende su mano hacia Inuyasha, quien le obedece. Ella comienza a marcar y es atendida de inmediato por su amiga.

Sango:- ¿Hola?

Kagoem:- Sango¿cómo estás? habla Kagome. Estamos aquí en el baile y te llamaba por que Kudo nos dijo que estabas enferma...

Sango:- ¿Kudo está allí?

Kagome:- Sí, vino con... - Se detuvo.

Sango:- ¿Con quién fue Kagome?

Kagome:- Con... Ko.. con Koharu.

Sango:- ¿Qué? - Gritó ella. - Enseguida voy para allá. - Terminó de decir y colgó.

Inuyasha:- ¿Qué dijo?

Kagome:- Que enseguida está aquí. - Comenzó a marcar otro número.

Inuyasha:- ¿A quién llamas?

Kagome:- A Miroku... - Respondió. - Hola¿Miroku?

Miroku:- Sí, soy yo¿quién habla?

Kagome:- Hola, es Kagome. Escucha¿podrías estar aquí en quince minutos?

Miroku:- Haré lo que pueda.

Kagome:- Está bien, hasta entonces. Adiós. - Colgaron.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Sango ya estaba en el Colegio, parada delante de Kudo exigiéndole explicaciones. Detrás de ella estaban Inuyasha y Kagome y junto Kued estaba Koharu. En poco tiempo anunciarían a la nueva reina, y el ambiente se ntaba un poco tenso.

Sango:- ¿Y bien?

Kudo:- De verdad Sango, yo lo lamento. No sé si hicie bien o no, pero con Koharu tengo mayor posibilidad de aumentar mi popularidad...

Sango:- ¿Popularidad, me dejaste plantada por "popularidad"?

Kudo:- No, no es eso.

Sango:- Entonces, dime¿qué es?

Koharu:- ¿Qué no es obvio? Él será más popular si acompaña a la Reina de Asakura en el baile de entrada. - Intervino Koharu.

Kagome:- Si no vino con Sango¿cómo hará para bailar con la Reina? - Interrumpió ella con sarcasmo.

Koharu:- Tú sabes que me refería a mí.

Sango:- Muy bien Kudo, entonces - Le da una fuerte cachetada. - No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más. Eres un.. -

La interrumpe el director quien comenzó a hablar desde el escenario con su micrófono. La música cesó y todos se voltearon a escuchar.

Sango:- Hablaremos luego. - Le susurró.

(Cambio de narrador... de omnisiente a protagonista)

Terminé de discutir con Kudo. Me arrepentí inmensamente por haberlo invitado, pero ya no había vuelta atás. Yo estaba ahí, esperando escuchar que Koharu era la nueva Reina de Asakura. Me acerqué a Kagome e Inuyasha, pero miraba de reojo a quienes me habían hecho entristecer en esos momentos. El Director estaba dando el discurso que siempre daba antes de anunciar a la "ganadora" y por fin llegó ese momento. Agaché mi mirada y observé al suelo, no estaba lista para oir esas palabras. Me sentía realmente usada.

Director:- Y en el 7° baile de Asakura, por sus excelentes caificaciones y por su gran personalidad y comportamiento con los otros... - Al escuchar esas palabras una esperanza de que Kagome sea la reina me invadieron y dibujé una sonrrisa en mi rostro. - nombramos Reina de Asakura a la señorita Sango Takeda.

Escuchar esas palabras fue como entrar inmediatamente de un estado de shock. Sentía a Kagome abrazare y notaba como yo no respondía. Luego los aplausos de mi compañeros uy las felicitaciones de mi "hermanito", Inuyasha, me sacaon de mi estado.

Sango:- Gracias - Les respondí a mis amigos y luego caminé hacia el escenario. Cuando subía sentía las miradas de los otros clavadas en mi espalda y luego en mi rostro. - Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a mis amigos, Inuyasha y Kagome y a una pareja que anda por ahí. - Dije y miré a Koharu, quien inmediatamente reaccionó.

Koharu:- ¡Ya déjate de hablar y comiena a bailar con tu pareja! - Gritó ella en medio del silencio, para completar, las palabras del director no sirvieron de nada.

Director:- Entonces, demos comienzo al baile. ¿Y su pareja srita. Takeda? - Me miró.

Sango:- Este... mi pareja... pues yo vine... - No sabía que excusa darle, todos estaban en silencio y yo parecía una idiota y fue ahí cuando escuché una voz, tú voz.

:- ¡Con migo! - Gritaste para hacerte notar y todos hicieron un pasillo para que pudieras pasar. Yo estaba realmente sorprendida y te seguí con la mirada mientras te acercabas lentamente a dondeyo estaba. Llegaste al escenario y te detuviste en las escaleras. - Ella vino con migo. 

Me acerqué a tí y extendiste una mano par ayudarme a bajar. Yo acepté tu ayuda. Bajaron las luces del salón y comenzaron a tocar un tema lento. Llegamos al centro del salón y pusiste una mano en mi cintura, yo me acerqué aun más a tí. Estábamos cuerpo a cuerpo, no pude evitar sonrrojarme. Empezamos a bailar, todos nos miraban. Pasaron unos segundos y se unieron otras parejas empezando por Inuyasha y Kagome. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, sólo nos miramos. 


End file.
